1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to resistance training. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a pushable exercise apparatus with wheels and user-selected variation in torque required to urge the wheels along a surface.
2. Related Art
Various resistance devices or resistance-providing carts exist that allow a user to walk or run while pushing the resistance device. These resistance devices provide various methods to impose load or resistance to increase the torque required to push or pull the resistance device. For example, some resistance devices provide an increase in weight applied onto the device in order to increase resistance. However, applying additional weight to the device requires a user to stop walking or running in order to change the amount of resistance or weight. Additionally, the resistance provided by the weight in these resistance devices can vary by an undesired or even dangerous amount depending on if the user is going uphill or downhill and the amount of slope in the terrain.